


Warped Times and Darkness

by Team_Ion_Pokemon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Alternate Scenes, Deleted Scenes, Experimental writing, M/M, Multi, au's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Ion_Pokemon/pseuds/Team_Ion_Pokemon
Summary: A companion story to PMD: Warped Skies. Presenting stuff like deleted scenes and other fun stuff. Huge spoilers for Warped Skies in here, so not much will make sense if you haven't read that story first!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Warped Times and Darkness

**So, here we are.**

**Whoever thought I'd get so far that I could even make a story like this? 'Story,' really, as this is less of a concise series of events and more… well, I'll explain down below.**

**Warped Times and Darkness (thanks to a couple friends for help with this name) will encompass FOUR main topics, each relating to Warped Skies.**

**The first is Deleted Scenes. So, stuff that happened in the story, but just wasn't shown for some reason or another. All deleted scenes are canon and, like everything else, will be marked as a Deleted Scene like this:**

* * *

**Deleted Scene – (Whatever Chapter This Is From)**

* * *

**The second thing we may and will see are Alternate Takes of scenes. These are all based IN a canon event, but what actually happens is non-canon. Some of them will be minor changes, something someone may have said differently, others may be huge alternate endings to things. They will be marked like this:**

* * *

**Alternate Take – (Whatever Chapter This Is From)**

* * *

**The third thing we'll be seeing are AU ideas. These are completely non-canon, even less than the Alternate Takes. It'll focus on more wild ideas that I've imagined, but never planned to use, or just think of as I'm writing them. They might still be close to canon events and be more akin to a wilder Alternate Take. They'll be marked like so:**

* * *

**AU -Name-**

* * *

**And fourth and lastly we'll also have some experimental stuff. This is harder to explain as it has the widest range of stuff that CAN happen in it. As an example, I want to rewrite the very first chapter as if it were written in First Person. Stuff like that. It'll be marked:**

* * *

**Experimental Idea**

* * *

**And so there we go. Thanks for listening here. Everything will be marked, so you know what is what.**

**Of course, SPOILERS for Warped Skies. This is IMPORTANT; obviously, there won't be scenes of anything I have not currently written, but, I have posted 44 chapters as of this story being released. These will not make ANY sense if you haven't at least read most of that story, no pressure, though. It's pretty long.**

**And with that, let's get into it!**

* * *

**Deleted Scene – Chapter 29: Your Name in the Dark**

* * *

"Rhythm, I have to ask you something," Trill said, lowly. The sentimental Fairy-type hadn't let go of him since they arrived back. To be honest, he didn't really mind. But he needed to preen a little to clean himself up.

"Okay," Rhythm answered, still not letting go. They were in the privacy of Rhythm's bedroom now, no eavesdroppers out here.

"I want you to be completely honest with me," Trill said, seriously. Rhythm gave him a quirked look but didn't refuse. He knew he would be honest, but he also knew he had to ask this question directly.

"I will," Rhythm said.

"In Treeshroud Forest… no. At ANY point, did you kill Soothe?"

Rhythm froze.

"I… wow, that's… not what I was expecting, heh." Trill felt Rhythm's hug slacken, and he was able to extract himself. He began to preen a wing, letting Rhythm collect his thoughts.

They tended to scatter like marbles at times.

Rhythm swallowed. "No." The answer hung in the air.

"Why did you let me think you did?" Trill asked, not pausing from preening. "I realise, now that I never directly asked you if you had. Or, at least, I don't think I did. I hope you would always tell me the truth but… you knew what I thought."

Rhythm swallowed. "I did know. I'm so sorry, Trill."

"Why?" Trill asked again.

"I…" Rhythm sighed. "Because of what she became or just was. She was a Shadow Pokémon, Trill. I don't know how, or why, it shouldn't have happened unless she died but… I don-I don't know how. But she was. She was. I didn't want that to taint even your memories of her"

Trill lowered his wing and started on the next one, he didn't ask anything.

"Trill?"

Trill sighed and lowered his wing. "Yes, I had gathered something like that had happened to her. There was no logical reason why she should have snapped like that. But she still did."

"How did… how did you know?"

"In the terrible future," Trill explained, "I encountered Celebi. As we were talking the topic somehow moved back to Soothe, as I had reluctantly spoken briefly about her with the others before Celebi. I had learned already that Soothe was apparently someone Celebi knew, and she confirmed this. Soothe was from that future."

"Oh."

"Did you know that?"

"No. No, I did not know that." Rhythm frowned. "That… that doesn't really explain much, but… perhaps something had already happened to her in that time?"

"That's what I have been thinking," Trill said, going back to preening his wing. "If you saw what I did, and apparently what Soothe saw, I think something must have happened to her there. I only suffered it for a few long days, but Celebi implied she knew Soothe for some time. To have been hatched and raised in that terrible time, yes I can imagine something happening. But does that mean she was using us from the start?"

"I don't like to think that," Rhythm said, shrinking away from the idea. "Even… even a Shadow Pokémon surely could not have fooled us both for so long? The times we shared were genuine."

"You and I both know it could be possible. What other explanation could there be?"

Rhythm didn't respond.

"I have yet to hear an answer, Rhythm," Trill said. "About why you let me think you had killed her."

"I was… afraid you'd try something," Rhythm admitted. "That you'd try and…"

Trill blinked once, lowered, his wing and raised his beak. "Rhythm," he snapped, "what do you take me for? As tragic as it is, we both know there is no helping a Shadow Pokémon."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I…" Rhythm looked away and then set his jaw. "Who's to say there is NO way?"

"History."

"History isn't always right. No one may have figured it out yet, but… I've found stuff. Stuff about Shadow Pokémon over the years. Stuff about how… humans could purify them."

Trill's eyes widened as a piece clicked into place. "You let me think she was dead… not because I would try and help her, but so you could try."

"Trill."

"Rhythm!" Trill squawked. "Have you lost your mind? You've been allowing… you… I cannot believe this."

"There might be a way!" Rhythm cried.

"Might," Trill responded, hopping to the door. "Rhythm I…" he paused, not leaving. He sighed. "I don't want to be alone tonight but…" He felt Rhythm take him up in his arms and pull him back.

"I'm sorry," Rhythm whispered. "If it was you, I'd do the same thing."

"If it was me, I'd want you to destroy me," Trill responded, pressing his beak to Rhythm's forehead.

"I would want the same," Rhythm admitted. "I love you. I feel like I don't say that enough."

"I love you as well, but I am still angry that you've done this. Who knows who she could have hurt in all these years? Once this time situation is resolved, we have to find her."

"Riolu might be able to help. Can we… at least try?"

Trill was silent. "I… I don't know. You'll need to show me what you've learned. But for now, I need to rest."

"I'll hold you all night."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Deleted Scene – Chapter 31: Underdog and Cats**

* * *

"Do you regret saving me?" Striker asked, staring up at the grand mountain they would be surmounting momentarily.

There was no time to stop and breathe, so they had to do it as they walked. Or, in Saniya's case, flew.

"No," Guardian replied, heavily and pained. "I regret many things, countless things, but not this."

Saniya had flown slightly ahead, sensing Striker's wishes to talk but not with her. She was kind like that, even if this wasn't really a conversation Striker wished to have.

Walking towards this final summit, to their ends and the ends of countless beings. This world was broken and rotting, a carcass in time and space. Striker had dreamed of the world Sean had come from many times, but his brain could never visualise the wonders Sean sighed about, not until he stepped into the past.

It was not their actions here, and now that would necessarily save time, but the blood of the world still stained their hands. A question many may wonder, what would it be like to kill a world?

But, Striker thought, was this killing a world or saving it? Was it cutting an infected limb off to let the greater whole live and heal? Was this salvation?

He didn't know. Sometimes he thought yes, sometimes he thought no.

"Why did you choose to try and preserve this world?" Striker asked. He never had truly and entirely shared his thoughts on the morality of what they were aiming towards, he couldn't with Sean until recently. By that point, there was no time for doubt.

There was no time for doubt here either, so Striker knew that perhaps easing his mind would help. An answer, yes or no, would not change his path or his step. But it would at least be an answer.

"I did not want to die," Guardian said, voice trembling above a whisper. "Not again."

Striker gave him a curious look. "You never did answer me about that."

"It's a rather private thing to ask," Guardian replied. "How I died? Who I was before? There's no question I can ask you in return that bears as much weight."

"There might be one," Striker said, not wanting to outright state it. He did not know how heavy this was for Guardian, he was not a Ghost-type after all.

"You think there is something I could ask you that burdens you as much as your question burdens me?" Guardian asked, not quite angry, not quite accusing, but almost.

"We never truly discussed how we felt about our task," Striker said, softly. "How changing time erases us, erases everything, from here. The idea of removing so many people from reality, never giving them a chance, not even getting a chance ourselves. We never really talked about that."

Guardian was quiet, there was only Striker's footsteps, crunching the snow. Beforehand this was probably time frozen and would be cutting him to ribbons, forcing Saniya to carry him. But time was beginning to move again.

"You have doubts?" Guardian asked, absolute fear in his voice.

"No," Striker replied. "I have never doubted what we are doing, or… at least I never doubted that I would be willing to do it."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Guardian relax. Ironic, Striker felt, only a short time ago that would have been very different.

"What gives you your courage?" Guardian whispered. "I do not… I truly and honestly do not remember much of who and what I was before. The last I remember is fear and pain. The screaming wish to not disappear into nothingness, and I was back. A duskull. Death frightens me so much, but it was due to that feeling I remember, of nothingness, that I fear the most."

Striker met Guardian's eye and then cast out his arm to their surroundings. "Everyone fears like that," he said. "Everyone. We all want to live, but… can you really say what's happening here, what's happening in this time, is living? It's surviving. It's fighting day and day or night and night because the time does not change. There's no peace or happiness, no security, no hope. This world is already dead."

"But I'm still afraid," Guardian whispered. "The past it was… so beautiful. I know it is right to keep that and not let it become… this. But I am still so afraid."

"I am here with you," Striker said. It was not awkward. It was a little awkward. "And we'll be together until the end."

"I hope Scout is with Sean and Shinx," Guardian said, looking up at the sky. "I don't want him to be alone either."

While the boys spoke, Saniya flew up ahead. They deserved to have some privacy, while she could still hear every word she wasn't intentionally eavesdropping.

Regardless, she had someone she needed to talk to as well. "Giratina?" Saniya asked, pulling out her mirror. The mirror didn't even swim before it appeared, as the great eye of Giratina was already there.

"Celebi," Giratina rumbled, unflappable in its greatness.

"Looks like this is it," Saniya whispered, unable to stop a tremble going through her. She may have been a Grass-type, but the cold wasn't the reason.

"Indeed," Giratina replied. She wished she could tell how they were feeling, but even now she had trouble discerning Giratina's mood.

The motes of light were only occasional, but they would float out of everything, so even one in a hundred still created a dazzling array of light—all around them. The boys would be too focused on each other, but Saniya saw it. Saw it all. Saw the light of the world this one time. This final time.

"Do you think I'll see a sunrise?" Saniya asked. Sean had described one. Giratina had described one. But she just could not imagine it through their words. She wanted to see it for herself.

"I do not know," Giratina replied, never one for empty promises. "But I hope you do."

Touched, she smiled at the mirror. "You're not an ass," she said with a smile. "No matter what that other one acts like, or what I've said. You're not. You raised this bubbly beam of beauty and brightness! So, you can't be that bad."

Giratina chuckled. To some, it'd sound like the wind of the damned, but Saniya knew what it was.

"Thank you, Saniya," Giratina said. She almost missed it, only almost. Giratina had never once referred to her by the name Sean gave her, only as Celebi. The one it had said was hers.

To her surprise, the eye rolled. "Don't get teary on me, please." But it was too late, tears were filling her eyes.

"I love you, you know?" she said, wiping her face. "I might not have ever actually seen you face to face. Heard what you sound like in person. Even touched you. I don't really know what a parent is, but would you get mad if I wanted you to be mine?"

Giratina was silent, and she feared she said too much. Asked too much.

"I raised you," Giratina said after considering its words for a moment. "I may not have been able to hold you in my 'arms', I don't have arms in the first place. I may not have been able to hold you when you cried or lulled you to sleep. But I raised you. I don't know what a parent is myself, not truly. But don't ever think that I don't see you as my daughter."

She didn't cry this time, just smiled and sniffled. Giratina turned away from the mirror for a while, the two not saying anything. She didn't ask if it was wiping tears, not even in a teasing way. She wasn't sure Giratina could anyway, they were probably just embarrassed.

"Thank you," Saniya whispered.

"Thank you," Giratina replied, emphasising the word. "You made saving this world worthwhile."

Giratina had never died. Never. It believed it was the only being as such, even Arceus had died several times. But not Giratina. But as the frozen world began to fade away, the distorted and reversed world Giratina solely inhabited started to fade in kind. They were mirrors, one could not exist without the other.

It would not be a true death, more akin to a reset. But even so, Giratina remained close as it too did not want to be alone in this final hour.

Striker and Guardian had spoken, Saniya and Giratina had spoken. If the world was ever kind to them, it was in giving them enough time to settle their nerves. As now, they were out of time.

"Boys," Saniya called, floating to a stop and lowering her mirror, "not to interrupt this, but… we're here."

Striker and Guardian stopped with Saniya to stare into the dungeon entrance for a moment. Just a moment. Just a single moment to let them think about why they were doing this.

The three did not share their resolution with the others. It was something only for themselves.

Saniya smiled softly as she cleaned a mote of dust off her mirror. Striker fastened the old backpack Sean had retired for orb carrying. Guardian brushed a finger on the old scarf-blanket tied to his arm.

They stopped only for a moment. Then. They moved.

Later on, as Primal Dialga finally sunk to its knees, allowing the paradox to end its world-ending misery, three pokémon huddled together.

Striker pressed his back to Guardian, almost like the times they'd do this in quiet moments to build up Striker's leg strength. He held Saniya in his arms, resting against Guardian, as motes of light bloomed around them.

There was no more talking. Saniya had seen the sun at long last and was content, her mirror fallen to the ground but with an eye peering through.

Giratina watched as Dialga, its poor, maddened, sibling was finally put to rest.

Giratina watched as Guardian leaned his head back, clutching Striker's hand with his own, and sighed. His spirit had shined. He was still afraid, but with Striker's steady grip with his own, ensured he was not alone.

Giratina watched as Saniya nestled into the crook of Striker's arm, staring up at the sunrise in wonder, she held Guardian's other hand with her own tiny one.

Giratina watched as Striker laid between them, providing all the strength he could to those he cared for. And also as Guardian and Saniya returned it, not allowing him to take this final burden on alone.

Giratina watched as the world disappeared and smiled once, in a sadly happy way, as its own body joined them.

* * *

**Deleted Scene – Chapter 17 to 19 Remember at this point Scout is still known as Sean.**

* * *

"Too easy," Mane bragged that day. That night. That always. He WAS a strong pokémon, his addition to the team could not be missed.

It got a little grating, however.

As they headed to bed, last because they were all starving, Mane continued to chat himself up until a psst cut him off.

"Over here," Corphish said, snapping a pincer. Curiously, they followed him into the boy's room.

It was rather crowded, there was only so much space for most of the entire guild. Everyone, only Chatot and Wigglytuff, was not here.

It took a moment, but Sean and Rai quickly realised what was going on. Mane, on the other hand, was wary.

"What's this about?" the litleo demanded.

"Us apprentices like to welcome new recruits with some fun and games!" Sunflora explained.

"You're hazing me?"

"No, nothing like that."

"It's fine," Sean said, sitting down. "We did this a while back, we just played some truth and more truth games."

"So, you want to suss out all this?" Mane asked, giving a provocative stretch.

"Keep doing that," Sunflora said, grinning. Mane immediately stopped. "Aww."

"We each get three disgusting and very gross plain seeds," Chimecho said, levitating the Cup of Foulness up. It contained the seeds. "You can eat a seed if you don't want to answer a question and no one can ask you that question again. But anything you do answer, you do need to say it truthfully."

"Hmm." Mane didn't look convinced. "Still sounds like a trap to learn all my darkest of secrets."

He received a mass eye-rolling in response. It was rather impressive.

"Of course, it's no punishment for Meowth," Corphish said. "Since he LIKES them."

"You like plain seeds?" Mane asked, truly deadpan. Sean gave an awkward laugh. "Liar."

"With his… interests in mind, we've given him something else to eat." Chimecho levitated something else up. "Doom Seed husks. No dangerous effects, but they are very dry and scatter in your mouth." She levitated three rather unpleasant-looking husks to Sean, who looked positively thrilled at the notion.

"Yay," he said. Truly excited.

The game started out well. Most of the apprentices already knew too much about each other, so they asked tricky questions instead.

"What would it take for you to kiss Chimecho?" Sunflora asked, giggling at Croagunk.

"Two Poké," Croagunk replied, smoothly and giving a wink to Chimecho. He got tossed a coin, and he followed through, causing both Sunflora and Chimecho to collapse over each other with giggles.

Or where scarcely actual questions and closer to dares.

"What's the worst joke you know?" Rai asked Diglett, the little Ground-type nearly dying when his fathers' eyes turned on him.

"I won't forget this," Diglett said, Dugtrio's many eyes narrowed.

"Neither will anyone else!" Rai laughed. Diglett told his joke and was grounded for two weeks, but everyone laughed.

Even Dugtrio, later that night when he thought Diglett was asleep.

But, ultimately, the question to end the festivities came up.

"What happened to your parents?" Sean asked Mane. Immediately, even someone as dense as Sean noticed, the entire room tensed.

Mane had all three of his plain seeds left, no one could ask him anything too far that he wouldn't answer. He gave Sean a Look that Sean would think about for a few nights to come before eating a seed.

"That's an off-limits question," Mane said, tone a little clipped. Sean nodded. The game moved on, but it didn't quite recover from that.

Later, when everyone had retired for bed, Sean apologised. "I'm sorry about asking about, uh…"

"Whatever," Mane said, shrugging it off. "Just don't ask about it again, okay?"

"Of course."

They went to bed. Sean guilty over something again, Mane very quiet, and Rai with nothing he could really say. They didn't talk about the next morning, and Sean didn't ask anyone about it. Not Mane. Not Rai. Not anyone.

* * *

Alternate Take – Chapter 37: Days Going By

* * *

It was an assignment to help Chansey this day for Team Sunrise, and they were ready to get right into it.

"Chansey helped save Shinx, Litleo, and Scout's lives, you know?" Sean said as they walked. Guardian nodded along to the explanation. "Guardian actually carried them back from Amp Plains. In his belly mouth, I hear."

"Heh, Scout must have loved that," Striker chuckled.

"Takes the term 'vore me daddy' to a whole new level," Saniya added, wisely. She then heard what she said. "Oh, uh… do over?"

"There's something to be learned about filtering SOME thoughts and not letting everything escape," Sean said, shaking his head. Striker was too busy restraining Guardian from throttling Saniya to add anything.

* * *

**Alternate Take – Chapter 1 What a Stunning Start**

* * *

The sun warmed his fur, probed his eyelids, and pressed its every-burning presence along his entire body, from the top of his head to the tip of his tail.

He moved over, making a pained sound. There was an overpowering feeling of foggy weight on his brain, everything hurt, and he didn't feel like dealing with life at the moment.

Falling back asleep was a mercy. One that would not be granted.

"Oh my gosh!"

A high, but boyish, voice cracked through the air like a whip to the ear. The foggy weight immediately flashed into eye-watering pain and two brown-tipped paws clasped themselves over his pointed ears.

There were numerous things wrong with that, compounded further by the erratic twitching of his tail, but there was no time to think about such things.

"Um… hello?"

Well, now it'd be rude to continue rolling into a ball to escape such cruelty.

He cracked his eyes open, squinting against the light, the cruel, cruel, light and groaned. His eyes felt like they had never so much as peered into a warm spring day.

Watching this all go down was a non-descript shinx. He had slept a difficult night over the thunder and rain, and the wind howling around his cliff-based home and had dragged himself up a little later than his usual start to the day.

Finding an unconscious meowth effectively on his doorstep was another wrinkle to his morning, but one that could be managed.

It was half-soaked from the previous night's storm, and he felt a wave of guilt. Had this poor meowth been searching for shelter, but been barred by his closed door? It was dangerously close to the edge of the cliff, it might have fallen, and no one would have ever known.

The meowth in question peered at him, silent, fur somewhat raised in readiness to do something should things move south from here.

Its eyes were adjusting and spotting a shinx gave it a most curious feeling of vertigo. A shinx. A shinx. Pokémon. Electric-type. Pokémon. Shinx. There was something wrong here, and he was fighting morning brain to figure out what it was.

A pendant was around the shinx's neck, unnoticed until a gust of wind caused it to swing slightly.

"WOAH!"

Shinx started back as Meowth exploded into movement, leaping up in a sudden panic and skirting back.

Right to the edge of the cliff.

Shinx watched in horror as the meowth just vanished from sight. "Oh, no." A distant splash could be heard. " _Oh, no_."

* * *

**Alternate Take – Chapter 36: Darkest Visitations, Scout's part in First Person**

* * *

It's weird. It is so weird to be formless like this.

I can't do much of anything, wander around, float up or down, and watch and listen. That's it. I've tried everything to get someone to notice me. Yelling, screaming, swearing, I even spent three minutes trying terrible pickup lines on Mane.

Nothing. Not even a smirk.

Now they're asleep again, and I'm both bored and upset. Bored because I can't do anything and upset because of so many things I cannot even begin to list them. Where would I start? Maybe with the fact that I'm a bloody apparition, even Celebi can't see!

I can't even cry like this, so getting sad just hurts something else. Or, well, pain isn't really the right word. But being stuck like this is very difficult to conceive in words I know.

It hasn't even been that long since I've been stuck like this. But there are times I want something to change just for the sake of it happening. I try to curb feeling like that, however, because when something does change, I normally don't like it.

Like right now. Rai began to shift in his sleep, biting his lip with his eyes screwing in pain. A small whimper began to break from his mouth, and it hurt to see. Fuck, that's awful to only be able to watch. I don't usually swear, but fuck that.

Now Mane's starting as well. Great. Just… fantastic.

Both of them are beginning to shake and whimper, writhing in place. This is… alarming. They're both having a terrible nightmare. Nightmare…

"Oh, Mr Sandman… bring me a dream."

What. The hell. Is THAT?

"Make him the cutest. That I've ever seen."

The voice is lovely, I have to admit, smooth and dulcet. But still, what a time for disembodied singing to start up? I'm going to have to leave Rai and Mane in their room; I have to check this out.

Moving through the guild as quickly as I can, which is really not very fast, to be honest, I go up the incline and through the grate. I know I could just go straight through the walls, but that's tricky. That rational part of me finds it undoable, and I've found I bounce off more often than not.

"Give him two lips, like roses and clover."

Well, that's just weird. Where is this person, how far away are they that I can hear them from that distance? And could you sing any slower?

Exiting the guild, I follow the sound. It's down the stairs, a fair distance actually. How did that voice reach so far?

Moving farther and farther away from the guild is getting harder. How far can I even go from Rai and Mane? That's Spinda's Café. This is pretty far, and I've got to go farther still.

I push through the odd feeling of pull at everything I am, it's like I'm on a bungee cord or something, I get through some trees, and there it is.

I say it. Because I can't even begin to think of it as anything otherwise.

"And tell him that his lonesome nights… are… over."

Darkrai opens his gleaming blue eyes and looks straight. At. Me.

"Hello," Darkrai says, voice luxurious and lively, as sweet as honey and as deadly as nightshade. Or something like that, how dramatic can I explain it to be?

"Friend."

Oh, fuck that.

* * *

**AU – Dan Green in Common**

* * *

Atem's eyes squinted against the light as he stepped through to the afterlife. Then paused when he swore something hooked him around the navel and pulled him to a whole new adventure.

"What is this?" he asked, upon coming to. Quickly his strategic mind took in various important things. Everything was dark. Everything was large. Various monsters frozen in place. It was cold. He was not so cold.

"A new challenger approaches, I see. What more must I do to achieve my rest?"

Grovyle looked in his reflection. Running water wasn't common wherever this was, but a reflection was there, nonetheless. Green, lots of green. He knew that. He'd been like this for some time, even 'evolved' or whatever Sean was going on about.

It wouldn't be long now.

"Guardian, I challenge you to a duel!" Grovyle declared against his wayward former ally. Guardian looked surprised.

"You think I would duel you alone when you are so outnumbered?"

"I am never outnumbered, not with my friends on my side."

"How quaint." Things were getting a bit toasty. "Hm?" He looked up. "WHAT IS THAT?"

"Slifer. The Sky Dragon. I look forward to introducing him to your new master."

Guardian decided it was time to skedaddle. "You cannot run, Guardian." He couldn't. What? "Not from a Shadow Game."

He turned back, Striker's forehead had a golden eye gleaming on it, and he looked slightly scarier than he normally did. His eyes were always so sharp, but this was like blades.

"You've lost, Guardian. Penalty Game!"

* * *

**AU – Another Kitty**

* * *

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce Silky," Sean said, happily presenting the little bundle of pink fluff. "They need help, so I'm adopting."

Striker nodded understandingly. Guardian glanced around, the dusclop's eye settling on Scout who had frozen completely.

"Another?" he whispered. "No. No!"

Silky fit in well. Saniya was so delighted to have another girl around, Striker was happy to go along with anything Sean wanted, and Guardian was very nice and knew how to work with young felines.

Scout, on the other hand.

"Get OFF!" Scout demanded, jumping up onto Sean's lap and trying to push Silky off. "My seat!"

"No," she replied, butting back. "This is the most comfortable place. Only I get to sit here."

"It was mine first!"

"Well, it's mine now."

"Grr." Scout was calmed when Sean began to stroke his back, working out the tension and reducing him to goo. He wasn't happy about the comfort, Silky was still taking up most of the space, so he bats at her tail a few times until she hit him with it.

Which caused a fight.

Striker was able to break them up, and Guardian made sure they couldn't snap at each other any further.

"She's stealing my spot," Scout said, trying to swipe at Silky from a distance. "She's evil! Evil!"

"Calm down."

"NO!"

"Scout," Guardian's voice was warning, and that did cause him to stop. "She's not stealing anything, you know Sean still cares about you."

"Not as much as before."

"Yes, he does."

Scout sniffled. "She's always getting to sit in his lap. Never me anymore."

"Silky's younger, smaller."

"It's not fair."

"It isn't, but I'm sure you can get along."

"Fine."

They did not get along.

* * *

**Experimental Idea – A Lovely Poem/Time's Ticking**

* * *

On a beach, no a cliff.

A meowth nearly falls to his doom.

But before he can shout.

And his life gets snuffed out.

A shinx invites him to his room.

.

A Team they do form.

What an optimal team!

What an exciting adventure?

What a wonderful dream!

Yet a danger escapes, let's put on the brakes!

Will this really be his new norm?

.

Path is lit by a leo.

What a smug little prick.

He thinks he's so hot. He thinks he's so sick.

But when times are tough, you can depend.

On Mane the litleo, right til the end.

.

A Time Gear is stolen, no wait it's three.

I think this story is not so carefree.

Uxie is frozen, lost to time.

Trapped forever in endless daytime.

Is Grovyle the Hero is he the Thief?

Dusknoir is here, oh what a relief?

.

Sean is around, but he not a cat.

He is not Normal. He is no rat.

Can he be trusted, which one do you mean?

The one that we know or the one that's unseen?

.

A meeting is called, the whole town attends.

Oh, look, there's Loudred and all of our friends.

Wait. What are you doing?

Dusknoir plays his card.

Sean is not Sean, is this an undoing?

Tossed into jail, room there is plenty.

What did you think of Chapter the Twenty?

.

Grovyle is caught, and Sean is then too.

Dusknoir has won, oh what do we do?

A Brave Bird stands in his way.

Of Chatot you wonder, oh Chatot you're brave.

Time is up, but time is bought.

Rai, the ball is now in your court.

.

They survive the future. They convince the town.

One left behind. The clock counts down.

One dies to blade. This game one played.

Was this a trade? The tower's decayed? This cursed façade, just end this charade. Time will degrade, I am afraid.

You should have stayed. Now they can invade.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go! What did we think of this? If you're a new reader… you probably don't get any of this and you SHOULDN'T. You should read Warped Skies first, here's a link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549570
> 
> I'm not sure how often I'll update this story and how large the chapters maybe. I think they'll be shorter than this and focus on just one or two things that randomly pop up in my head. This is more of a showcase of what we can expect from the content in the chapters than a reflection of how every chapter will be.
> 
> With that. I'll see you all later!


End file.
